dreamtheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Distance Over Time Tour
The Distance Over Time Tour was a tour in support of the band's 14th studio album, Distance Over Time. It also celebrated the 20th anniversary of Scenes From a Memory. As a result, they would play the album in its entirety, in addition to songs from Distance Over Time and songs from other albums that hadn't been played for years. Dates 1st North American Leg * 3/20 – San Diego, CA @ Balboa Theatre * 3/21 – Los Angeles, CA @ The Wiltern Theatre * 3/22 – Los Angeles, CA @ The Wiltern Theatre * 3/24 – San Francisco, CA @ Masonic Auditorium * 3/26 – Denver, CO @ Paramount Theatre * 3/28 – St. Paul, MN @ Ordway Center for the Performing Arts * 3/29 – Chicago, IL @ The Chicago Theatre * 3/31 – Milwaukee, WI @ Miller High Life Theatre * 04/02 – Detroit, MI @ The Fillmore * 04/04 – Toronto, Ont. @ Sony Centre for the Performing Arts * 04/05 – Montreal, Que. @ Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier * 04/06 – Quebec City, Que. @ Le Cabaret du Capitole * 04/08 – Boston, MA @ Orpheum Theatre * 04/09 – Oakdale, CT @ Oakdale Theatre * 04/10 – Red Bank, NJ @ Hackensack Meridian Health Theatre * 04/12 – New York, NY @ Beacon Theatre * 04/13 – Upper Darby, PA @ Tower Theatre * 04/15 – Washington, D.C. @ Warner Theatre * 04/17 – Nashville, TN @ Tennessee Performing Arts Center * 04/22 – Charlotte, NC @ Ovens Auditorium * 04/23 – Atlanta, GA @ The Tabernacle Theatre * 04/25 – Orlando, FL @ Hard Rock Live * 04/26 – St. Petersburg, FL @ Duke Energy Center for the Arts * 04/27 – Jacksonville, FL @ Moran Theatre * 04/29 – Dallas, TX @ Bomb Factory * 04/30 – Houston, TX @ Revention Music Center * 05/01 – Austin, TX @ Bass Concert Hall Festival Leg * 05/04 – Mexico City, MX @ Domination Festival 2019 * 06/07 – Norje Havsbad, Sweden @ Sweden Rock Festival 2019 * 06/08 – Hyvinkää, Finland @ Rockfest 2019 * 06/10 – Saint-Petersburg, Russia @ A2 * 06/11 – Moscow, Russia @ Stadium Live * 06/13 – Florence, Italy @ Firenze Rocks Festival 2019 * 06/15 – Oberhausen, Germany @ Turbinenhalle * 06/16 – Castle Donington, England @ Download 2019 * 06/17 – Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg @ Rockhal Main Hall * 06/19 – Gävle, Sweden @ Gasklockorna * 06/21 – Clisson, France @ Hellfest 2019 * 06/23 – Pratteln, Switzerland @ Z7 Summer Night Open Air 2019 * 06/25 – Ghent, Belgium @ Capitole * 06/26 – Dresden, Germany @ Freilichtbühne Großer Garten Junge Garde * 06/27 – Berlin, Germany @ Tempodrom * 06/29 – Oslo, Norway @ Tons of Rock 2019 * 06/30 – Aarhus, Denmark @ Musikhuset * 07/02 – Athens, Greece @ Gazi Music Hall * 07/03 – Sofia, Bulgaria @ NDK Hall 1 * 07/05 – Villafranca di Verona, Italy @ Rock The Castle 2019 * 07/06 – Grugliasco, Italy @ Arena Verde Esterna di Le Gru * 07/07 – Santa Coloma de Gramenet, Spain @ Rock Fest BCN 2019 * 07/09 – Valletta, Malta @ Mediterranean Conference Centre * 07/10 – Taormina, Italy @ Teatro Greco * 07/12 – Saint-Julien-en-Genevois, France @ Guitare en scène Festival 2019 * 07/13 – Warsaw, Poland @ Prog in Park 2019 * 07/14 – Vizovice, Czech Republic @ Masters of Rock Festival * 07/16 – Bratislava, Slovakia @ Aegon Arena * 07/18 – Rishon LeZion, Israel @ Live Park * 07/20 – Mainz, Germany @ Zitadelle * 07/21 – Winterbach, Germany @ Zeltspektakel 2019 * 07/22 – Singen, Germany @ Hohenwielfestival 2019 * 07/24 – Tolmin, Slovenia @ Metaldays 2019 * 07/25 – Székesfehérvár, Hungary @ Fezen 2019 * 07/26 – Sibiu, Romania @ Artmania Festival 2019 North American Fall Tour (2nd North American Leg) * 09/26 – Louisville, KY @ Louisville Palace * 09/27 – Indianapolis, IN @ Murat Theatre at Old National Centre * 09/29 – Canton, OH @ Canton Palace Theatre * 10/01 – Peoria, IL @ Peoria Civic Center * 10/02 – St. Louis, MO @ Stifel Theatre * 10/04 – Baltimore, MD @ Hippodrome Theatre at the France-Merrick Performing Arts Center * 10/05 – Raleigh, NC @ Raleigh Memorial Auditorium * 10/06 – Richmond, VA @ Dominion Energy Center * 10/08 – Charleston, SC @ North Charleston Performing Arts Center * 10/09 – Asheville, NC @ Thomas Wolfe Auditorium * 10/11 – New Brunswick, NJ @ State Theatre New Jersey * 10/12 – Albany, NY @ Palace Theatre – Albany * 10/15 – Brookville, NY @ Tilles Center for the Performing Arts at LIU Post * 10/17 – Chattanooga, TN @ Tivoli Theatre * 10/18 – Memphis, TN @ Graceland Soundstage at Elvis Presley’s Memphis * 10/19 – Biloxi, MS @ Hard Rock Hotel & Casino Biloxi * 10/22 – San Antonio, TX @ Majestic Theatre – San Antonio * 10/23 – El Paso, TX @ Abraham Chavez Theatre * 10/24 – Mesa, AZ @ Mesa Arts Center – Ikeda Theatre * 10/26 – Tucson, AZ @ Tucson Music Hall * 10/27 – El Cajon, CA @ Magnolia Performing Arts Center * 10/28 – Riverside, CA @ Fox Performing Arts Center * 10/30 – San Jose, CA @ San Jose Civic * 11/01 – Reno, NV @ Grand Theatre at The Grand Sierra Resort * 11/04 – Omaha, NE @ Orpheum Theater – Omaha * 11/05 – Madison, WI @ Capitol Theater – Madison * 11/06 – Cincinnati, OH @ Taft Theatre * 11/09 – Syracuse, NY @ Crouse Hinds Theater * 11/11 – Kitchener, ON @ Centre In the Square European Leg TBA Average Setlist (1st North American Leg) Act 1 # Atlas (Two Steps From Hell instrumental) # Untethered Angel (Petrucci) # A Nightmare to Remember (Petrucci) # Fall Into The Light (Myung)* # Barstool Warrior (Petrucci) # In the Presence of Enemies: Part 1 (Petrucci) # Pale Blue Dot (Petrucci) Act 2: Scenes From A Memory # Scene One: Regression (Petrucci) # Scene Two: I. Overture 1928 (instrumental) # Scene Two: II. Strange Déjà Vu (Portnoy) # Scene Three: I. Through My Words (Petrucci) # Scene Three: II. Fatal Tragedy (Myung) # Scene Four: Beyond This Life (Petrucci) # Scene Five: Through Her Eyes (Petrucci) # Scene Six: Home (Portnoy) # Scene Seven: I. The Dance of Eternity (instrumental) # Scene Seven: II. One Last Time (LaBrie) # Scene Eight: The Spirit Carries On (Petrucci) # Scene Nine: Finally Free (Portnoy) Encore # Pull Me Under (Moore) *This song would sometimes be switched with Paralyzed. Average Setlist (Festival Leg) # Atlas (Two Steps From Hell instrumental) # Untethered Angel (Petrucci) # A Nightmare to Remember (Petrucci) # Fall Into The Light (Myung) # Peruvian Skies (Petrucci) # Barstool Warrior (Petrucci) # In the Presence of Enemies: Part 1 (Petrucci) # Scene Seven: I. The Dance of Eternity (instrumental) # Lie (Moore) # Pale Blue Dot (Petrucci) Encore # As I Am (Petrucci) Average Setlist (2nd North American Leg) TBA Average Setlist (European Leg) TBA Trivia * This tour marks the return of A Nightmare to Remember and In The Presence of Enemies to regular setlists, after having not been played since the Black Clouds and Silver Linings Tour. Also, this tour marks the return of Scenes from a Memory songs to regular setlists. Overture 1928, Strange Deja Vu, The Dance of Eternity and Finally Free were all used as an encore set during the Along For The Ride Tour back in 2014. * This tour marks the first time Scenes From a Memory has been played in its entirety since 2005. Category:Tours